


Turkey Dinner And Cranberry Sauce

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The band gathers for their first Thanksgiving dinner.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Turkey Dinner And Cranberry Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little bit rushed, but I hope its still good!

Tico wondered if it was too late to just run - the fire escape was _right there._

"Did you get the rolls that I like?" David asked, peering over Alec's shoulder like some sort of parrot. "Because I don't like those other rolls. They taste like salt." 

With a weary sigh, Alec nodded. "For the millionth time, _yes."_ He elbowed David in earnest. "Now go, I'm trying to baste this thing." Alec looked skeptical as he looked down at the turkey that they'd bought from the corner market for twenty dollars. 

"It looks dead." David said. 

Tico rolled his eyes. "It _is_ dead." He replied. 

"I know that. The dead turkey looks dead, like, dry and...cold." David went to poke the turkey. 

Alec elbowed him again. "Don't touch the turkey." 

"Why not?" David asked. 

"Because you could get sick, dimwit." Alec answered. "And nobody wants your grubby little hands on the turkey." 

" _Teek-ooohhh."_ David whined like a child. "Alec called me a dimwit!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Alec, who rolled his eyes as he continued the baste the bird. 

Tico sighed. "Don't call him that." He said. 

"But he is!" Alec looked like he wanted to toss himself out of the window. 

"He doesn't need to know that." Tico hissed, brushing past Alec and walking into the living room, pushing aside the curtains and looking out the window and out toward the street. Tico scanned the parking lot, but there wasn't a single familiar car, and he groaned. "They're _still_ not home." He muttered, irritated. 

Alec looked up. "It's been an hour." He said. 

"Mhmm." Tico intoned, crossing his arms and trying to squash down his worry. 

David leaped onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth until they were hitting the cabinet. "Why'd you have to send them both, anyways?" He asked. 

"Because Jon's temperamental and Richie is the better driver." Tico replied as he looked back out the window, finally seeing the old pinto pull up and come to a stop in Alec's designated parking spot. He was immensely relieved to see that they were finally home, and could finally stop worrying about whether or not Jon had attempted to murder someone. 

"Okay, we got three hours." Alec said, wiping his hands on a towel before looking outside at the car. "Those assholes better not have scratched my car. I paid good money for it." 

"The most I would've paid for that piece of junk is ten bucks." David said. 

Alec scowled. "Nobody asked you. I gotta to take a shower, I feel all gross from handling that turkey. Make sure that David doesn't do anything _dumb!"_ He tossed his head back so that the subject of their conversation could hear them. 

In response, David merely flipped him off. 

The sound of the door being unlocked suddenly filled the air, and it opened, allowing for Richie and Jon to enter the apartment. Jon had a single can of cranberry sauce clutched in his hand, and he slammed it down onto the table while Richie hung up their coats. 

"What took you two so long?" Tico asked, grabbing the can and inspecting it. 

Richie was holding back a smile as he casually meandered over. "Well, I had to find a parking space and Jon went on ahead so he could scope out the shop. It took me fifteen minutes, and I walked in just in time to find him and some old lady wrestling - " 

" _We weren't wrestling!"_ Jon stomped his foot on the floor, like a child in the midst of a terrible tantrum. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Richie snickered. "Playing tug-of-war with some old lady for the honor of having cranberry sauce. The lady was stronger than Jon was, but Jon had the advantage of being persistent. Anyways, I had to pull him away before the lady's husband could clock him." 

"And you didn't even fight for a can that wasn't damaged?" Tico said. "It's dented!"

Jon was standing beside David, leaning against the counter and sharing a handful of grapes with him. "It was the last one." Jon said, shaking his hair out of his face. "It's Thanksgiving, Teek. Everybody and their mother has a can of cranberry sauce, except for us." 

David pulled his hand away so that Jon couldn't steal another of his scavenged fruit. "And a poor old lady." He added. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Alec came walking from out of nowhere, a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair caked with shampoo. "I forgot to pay the water bill!"

The news settled in the air, and David groaned, tossing his head back. "Again?" He whispered, his tone full of disbelief. 

Richie smirked. "The proper response to that, Dave, is asking Alec _when_ he doesn't forget to pay the bills. The company isn't open today, is it?" He looked curiously at Tico, who shook his head in negative. 

"No." David was smiling, now. "But now we get to marvel at Alec's hair." 

Alec looked desperately offended. "Oh, fuck off, Einstein. You're not one to be judging. And I was in the middle of shampooing!" He crossed his arms, as if to silence the conversation. 

"Okay, okay, everybody hold their horses." Tico hurried to take advantage of the temporary silence. "It's still Thanksgiving, boys. And we need to be cooking and cleaning and - " 

"For _whom?"_ David needled. 

"For us!" Tico motioned frantically in the air. "We have three hours! This is our first complete Thanksgiving, and look at us - we need to get ourselves together, here."

Alec frowned. "Is this a hallmark movie?" He said. 

"We have to all take a deep breathe." Tico continued, undaunted by the odd looks that he was getting. "And finish what we started. Richie? You're in charge of cleaning." 

Tico turned around. "Alec, go try and get the shampoo out of your hair and get dressed - when you get done, you're in charge of the mashed potatoes. I'll be in charge of cooking everything else, and Jon? You're my assistant." 

"Oh, oh!" David suddenly popped back up. "What can I do?" 

A moment of hesitation followed, and Tico struggled for an answer. "You can set the table." 

What followed was a rather hurried, chaotic rush in order to prove to themselves that maybe, just maybe, they could make it in life, on their own. 

While David set the table (and took way too much joy in the task), Alec found a pitcher of ice water in the fridge. He cringed at the sight, but it was the only way that he could get the shampoo out of his hair, thanks to his abject forgetfulness. 

"Pray for me." Alec said as he dipped his head over the bathroom sink, preparing himself for the freezing water that would undeniably come in the split second that he dumped the water over his head. 

"Okay!" David yelled. 

And Alec took a deep breathe, slowly pouring the water over his head. 

In the kitchen, Tico was now staring at the recipe for casserole that his mother had given him. "I don't know what I'm doing." He confessed, reading the familiar scratchy handwriting and feeling his heart as it did somersaults within his chest. 

"Oh, you too?" Jon said as he read the back of a box of stuffing. "Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page." He sighed, shaking his head. 

From where he stood in the living room, Richie held a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels in his arms. "I don't know why I have to do this!" He yelled, straining to be heard. 

"Because I like it! That should be enough motivation." Tico replied. 

"It isn't." Richie said. 

"Be grateful you aren't cooking, then." Tico pulled out a pan, hoping that it was the right one, because he didn't have any other pans, and didn't think his mom would appreciate him calling for the proper one. 

Richie nodded. "Yeah, you got a point." He admitted. 

Emerging from his bedroom, Alec shivered, his drenched hair hanging limply around his face. "I need to make little notes that remind me to pay the bills so I don't forget again." He said, still angry at himself over the slip-up, and still feeling the ice cubes that'd fallen onto his back when he'd upended the pitcher of his head. 

"You do that, bud. But we need those potatoes!" Tico liked being in charge, and took advantage of it fully. 

"I'm done." David said, lingering near the table, patiently awaiting further instructions. 

Tico managed to uncover a box of noodles from the very back of the pantry. "Go help Jon." He said. 

"Yeah. You can come help stir....whatever this is." Jon motioned vaguely to a bowl that was sitting on the counter. 

What started out as a maybe-holiday began to actually form into an actual dinner, as they all came together in an attempt to salvage what'd barely begun in earnest.

The hours passed in a hurry as the group hurriedly cooked, cleaned, and did whatever else needed to be done. This was their first actual Thanksgiving together as any sort of friend group, much less an actual band, which was further complicated by this being Jon, Richie, and David's first Thanksgiving away from home. 

Tico wasn't sure what he expected, but in the end, he was pleasantly surprised as he observed what had begun as utter panic, now ending in a nice little dinner that paled in comparison to that of his parents', but made him smile, because they'd all come together, and if that didn't speak volumes about what they could do as a band, then what could?

But, as they gathered around the table, the sight of a full, complete, if somewhat ugly, dinner, was immensely satisfying. 

"Well, I guess we should say what we're thankful for." Alec said, still toweling off his hair with one hand dwspite hours having passed, while the other held a fork that hovered expectantly above his plate. "Tico? Wanna go first?" 

Tico cleared his throat. "Well, I'm thankful for this band." He said, smiling. 

"I'm grateful for this food." Alec said. "

David sighed. "I'm grateful for my family - and this family." He spread his arms wide, as if he was wishing to envelope them all in a big hug. 

"I'm grateful for fate." Jon said, uncharacteristically sentimental. 

"And I'm - _stop looking at me like that, Dave -_ grateful for the ability to love." Richie said proudly. 

Tico bit back a laugh. ' _Surprise, surprise.'_ He thought, taking a bite of his casserole, trying not to be so impressed by his own cooking. 

A few moments passed as they began to eat, digging into their first meal as some sort of unit. But then Jon frowned, and he looked up. "Wait a minute." He said. 

Everybody looked at him, confused. 

"Where's the turkey?" 


End file.
